headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kinsey Park
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = K. Park | film = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason | final appearance = | actor = Viv Leacock }} Kinsey Park, also known as K. Park, is a fictional medical professional featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Viv Leacock, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Kinsey Park worked at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in Westin Hills, Ohio. It's not clear exactly what his title at the hospital was, but he clearly held an administrative position and had his own office. Kinsey Park was also in charged of dispensing medication to patients. Along with most of Westin Hills' staff, Park was part of a conspiracy to keep the hospital's younger patients on a steady supply of the dream suppressant known as Hypnocil. This was all part of a city-wide agenda to make the youth of Springwood forget about the dream killer known as Freddy Krueger, thus robbing Krueger of his power over them. In 2003, Kinsey was working the meds line when one of the patients, Mark Davis, asked him why he has to take Hypnocil and what would it do to him. Kinsey, sensing that Mark was merely baiting him, told him, "It keeps you nice and docile while I kick your little ass", to which Mark replied, "I'm fine with that". Next in line was Will Rollins, who took note of a television set behind the admin's desk which was showing a KRGR 6 special news report about a recent murder. Recognizing the street address from the report, Rollins asked Kinsey to turn it up. Seeing that Will was getting very excitable, Park instead turned the TV off. Later, Mark and Will decided to break out of Westin Hills. To accomplish this however, they needed a security pass. Mark began acting like a true lunatic to capture Park's attention by pressing his bare bottom against the glass window of his office. Kinsey and an orderly grabbed Mark and injected him with Hypnocil. They took him back to the room he shared with Will Rollins and tossed him on the bed. Before leaving the room, Kinsey said, "Sweet dreams, monkey boy". What he didn't realize was that during the skirmish, Mark had managed to grab his I.D. badge, which enabled Will and he the ability to escape. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 5, "Institutionalized". Notes & Trivia * * Kinsey Park's badge I.D. number is D-17. * Status: Survivor. Kinsey Park had no interaction with either Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees. See also External Links * * Freddy vs. Jason at Wikipedia * * References Category:Characters with biographies